


Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Grisha Yeager, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Dead Carla Yeager, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, M/M, Mugging, Physical Abuse, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Assault, Verbal Abuse, random character i made up to be the Bad Guy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren Jaeger was fifteen years old when his life started going to hell.





	

Eren Jaeger was fifteen years old when his life started going to hell. His life had been pretty good up until then. He had two amazing best friends, named Armin and Mikasa. His mother was the sweetest human alive, in Eren's opinion, and she took great care of him. His father was gone on business trips a lot, but Eren knew he still loved his son. Eren was content.

But then, one day, while Eren was at school... His mother was trying to fix up part of their house, but something went wrong. A part of the ceiling came dislodged and landed on top of her, completely crushing her body.

Eren was in fourth period when he was called to the office, and told that his mother had died. Eren's immediate, crazed reaction was to laugh, because that couldn't be true, right? But the man who told him just looked at him sadly.

"She's gone, Eren."

And those words destroyed him. He sat in a chair in the office with his head buried in his knees for about an hour, more shocked and devastated than he could handle.

His father finally picked him up, looking more disheveled than Eren had ever seen him. Eren sobbed the whole ride home.

And everything was awful after that. His dad didn't have enough money to fix the ceiling, so they had to sell their house and move. They moved away from Eren's home, the place he grew up in, the place with all of his memories. It was very, very difficult to leave. They ended up moving into a much shittier house that Eren hated. But he couldn't do much about it.

The funeral for Eren's mom was the worst of it, in Eren's opinion. Seeing his mom's dead body made everything much more real, and he couldn't stop crying the whole time.

Eren's grades plummeted. He couldn't focus on anything.. He barely found the strength to go to school each day. Armin and Mikasa helped him the best they could, but they couldn't fill the vacancy in his heart. They couldn't replace his mom. They couldn't bring her back.

Eren's father started drinking about a week after his wife's death. He drank a lot. Much more than he should've. And when he got drunk, he either passed out on the couch, or he got angry. Eren got so scared whenever he heard those footsteps getting close to his door... He did _NOT_ want to be close to his dad when he was drunk.

The first time he got that drunk and went up to Eren's room, he wasn't afraid. He wasn't nervous. He didn't suspect that anything would happen.

His father grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him to the ground.

"You're such a piece of shit... I wish it was you that died." He growled, kicking Eren in the stomach.

Eren tried to fight back, which was a mistake. It just made his father angrier. He beat the shit out of Eren, cursing at him and saying awful things that made Eren sob.

Eren really didn't know what to do. Mikasa and Armin's parents didn't have enough money to take him in.. Eren couldn't survive on his own. What if he went into foster care and was separated from his best friends?

Eren was stuck. He felt helpless.. His mother's death fucked him up beyond repair, and he didn't feel like there was anything he could do. So he stayed at that pathetic excuse for a home with his newly alcoholic and abusive dad. Eren stayed in his room all the time, praying for his father not to come in. He slept over at Mikasa and Armin's houses a lot, doing whatever he could to escape his dad's wrath.

Eren felt like his life had fallen apart. He felt so destroyed.. _God_ , he missed his mom. She would have fixed everything. But she was dead, and Eren was on his own.

It had been three months since his mom died, and Eren had turned sixteen. Mikasa gave him new clothes, and Armin gave him books. Eren's father gave him a beating. Eren's mother gave him her corpse. Needless to say, that was the worst birthday ever. Eren got his license, and used it whenever he had the chance.

It was around 8 PM when Eren snuck out of the house and drove to the grocery store. His father was already passed out on the couch, and they had absolutely no food at the house. Eren's mind was blank while he shopped for food, ignoring the people staring at his black eye and the gash on his lip. His dad usually avoided places people would see, but he said something about Eren looking just like his mom, and how he couldn't take it anymore. So, naturally, he punched Eren in the face a few times.

Eren sighed and shook off the memory, putting the last few things into his shopping cart. He paid for them with the credit card from his dad's wallet, and headed back to his car. He was mindlessly stuffing bags into the trunk of the car when he felt something sharp dig into his back. It.. It was a knife.

"Don't move." A harsh voice demanded, making Eren freeze in place. "Wallet. Phone. NOW."

Eren scrambled to pull the wallet and phone out of his pocket, his heart racing wildly in his chest, breathing hard.

The man behind him grabbed his things.

"Mmm.. Not worth much." The stranger murmured.

"You're gonna pay me one way or another." He whispered in Eren's ear, causing an involuntary shudder.

Eren wanted to cry. Why the fuck was this happening to him..? He was just getting some goddamn groceries.

"Start walking." The man commanded.

It took Eren a few moments to obey. His legs were shaky and felt like they were going to give out any second.

"Go behind the store. Don't even try to escape. I've got a gun, and I'll use it." The man said in his gruff voice, sending chills down Eren's spine.

Eren wanted to protest, wanted to fight back.. But his throat was tight and he was too terrified to do anything.

Eren got behind the store. It was dark and unoccupied, which scared Eren even more.

"Why-" Eren started, his voice not sounding like his own. "Why are you doing this?"

The man just laughed. It was a low, dark sound.

"Because I want to. Now, get on your hands and knees if you want to live, and don't try to look at me."

Eren closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. He could guess what the man was about to do, and the thought of it made his stomach clench and his breathing become even more rapid and shallow. He didn't want to have to go through this... _God, please, no..!_

The knife dug further into Eren's back.

"Do what I said." The man growled, his voice threatening.

Eren took a deep breath and slowly sank to his hands and knees, cheeks burning at the humiliation. His hands and knees were digging into gravel.. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. Eren heard a belt unbuckling and he exhaled shakily, unable to believe that this was really happening to him. He'd rather have his dad's fists than this..

Eren heard unzipping. Then, he felt a hand on his hip, making him flinch.

"Please... Please don't do this." Eren begged, knowing he was powerless.

The man laughed again in response.

"Hush. Don't scream, don't look at me, and you might just live."

The man's hand moved from Eren's hip to the top of his jeans.

"Hmm.. Take off your shirt."

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, praying for something, for _anything_ to stop this from happening.

He reluctantly pulled his shirt off, feeling so vulnerable once it was discarded.

"Shit.. That's quite a collection of bruises you have there. Did your daddy have a bad day?" The man asked teasingly, making Eren's jaw clench. He didn't reply.

The man chuckled while he undid Eren's jeans.

"What's your name?" He wondered, and Eren was too distracted to even think about lying.

"E-Eren." He muttered.

The man yanked off Eren's jeans and underwear quickly, making Eren's cheeks heat up even more, his breath hitching. He was completely exposed to the man behind him.. Eren was totally at that man's mercy. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Eren felt the man spread his ass, and before he knew it, the man forced himself inside. An involuntary, strangled scream escaped Eren, and the man hit him hard on the ass for it.

"Don't fucking scream." He commanded.

It was a lot harder not to scream than Eren expected. It felt like Eren had just been split open in the most painful, horrible way possible. God, it _hurt_ , it hurt so fucking bad.. Eren wished he was dead.

"P-please, oh god, please, please stop.." Eren pleaded desperately, struggling against the man, the pain killing him.

"Shut the fuck up, Eren, stop fighting." The man growled, grabbing Eren's hips tightly, keeping him stuck in place.

Eren didn't listen. He thrashed and kicked and did everything he could to get away. He couldn't take this pain, he couldn't..!

The man gripped Eren's hair and slammed his head against the wall, hard. Eren groaned at the sudden strong pain, and his body went limp. The man held him up by his hips, and slowly pulled out of him, causing even more pain. Then, he thrusted in quickly, causing Eren to cry out.

Eren gasped for breath, his head aching horrifically, feeling like his insides were just ripped apart. His hands and knees were getting cut and scraped by the gravel.. He felt like shit. He was nauseous and weak from hitting his head.. He knew he couldn't fight back anymore. All he could do was attempt to stay upright and keep himself from screaming.

The man pulled out and thrusted back in again, letting out a moan of pleasure. Eren bit down so hard on his already gashed lip that it started bleeding.. But he managed to hold in his screams. The man began to get a rhythm, thrusting in and out fast and hard, sparking unbearable agony. It felt like the man was ripping him apart over and over and over, destroying him more and more with each thrust.

After a few minutes, the pain dulled slightly, and Eren felt liquid dripping down his thigh. He realized it was his blood, and he wanted to vomit.

The man cursed, grunted, and moaned Eren's name in his ear, fingernails digging hard into his hips. Eren was groaning and whimpering, biting his lip as hard as he could. Ugly, guttural sobs came from him too.. Tears streamed down his face and he could barely breathe through all the pain.

The man raped Eren for what felt like hours. It was probably just half an hour.. But it felt like so, so much longer. The man started speeding up, his movements getting even rougher. He bit down hard on Eren's neck when he came, putting almost all of his body weight on Eren, crushing him. Eren felt the warm liquid spill inside him and he wanted to puke. Eren collapsed against the gravel once the man pulled out, sobbing weakly.

The man chuckled while he zipped up his pants.

"You're a good fuck, Eren. We should do this again sometime." The man stated, his voice smug.

Then, finally, thankfully.. The man was gone. Eren laid there for a few minutes, trying to regulate his breathing and heart rate, still in shock from what happened to him. He was raped. Raped by a stranger. Eren hadn't even seen his face.

What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

Panicked thoughts started running through his mind, and Eren forced them away. He had to calm down. Think logically. First... He should get up and put his clothes back on. Eren took a deep breath and slowly forced himself to his feet, picking up his discarded clothes. God, it hurt like hell to just stand.. Eren felt cum and blood trickling down his leg. He slowly stepped into his underwear and jeans, wincing at the pain. He put his shirt on and exhaled slowly.

_Now, I should.. Go back to the car. Sit down and think about what to do next._

Eren took his time walking back into the parking lot. He limped with every step, wincing at the pain.. His head was throbbing with each movement. He felt like absolute shit.

Once he got to the parking lot, he glanced over to where he left the car. His eyes widened when he saw that the parking spot was vacant. The mostly empty shopping cart was still there... But the man had stolen his car. Eren felt raw panic and fear shoot through him. He didn't have his phone, his dad's wallet, or his dad's car.

Oh god.. Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh _god..!_ Eren didn't know what to do. He couldn't walk home, it was too many miles away.. Eren couldn't think of any option. All logical thought had been taken over by pure panic. Eren paced the parking spot his car was just in, running his hands through his hair, thinking about his father. He was so fucked.

"Oh god, he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me, I'm dead, he's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me, he'll fucking kill me.." Eren muttered under his breath, eyes wide and crazed, hands buried in his hair.

It hurt too badly to walk.. Eren slowly sat down in the empty parking spot. He had his legs crossed and his head in his hands.

"What do I do what do I do what do I do.. He's going to fucking kill me.. He's gonna kill me.. I can't go home.. He'll kill me.. He'll kill me, oh god, he's gonna be so pissed.. What if that man comes back.. Fuck.. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm s-so fucked.. He's g-going to kill me.. I'm dead, I'm d-dead.. He's g-gonna kill me.." Eren murmured repetitively, tears dripping down his face, his voice getting weaker and shakier the more he spoke.

"Who's going to kill you?" A voice suddenly asked, making Eren flinch. He looked up at the speaker with terrified eyes, worried it was the man again... But it was a different man. He was short, with black hair and pale skin.. His features were sharp and precise, and his grey eyes were narrowed at Eren. Eren just stared at him with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. What if this man raped him too?

"Hello? Can you hear me, kid?" The man asked. His voice was deep, but it was much smoother than the voice of the man from earlier.

"I-I can hear you." Eren mumbled. "What.. What do you want from me?"

The man took a step closer, making Eren cower away from him instinctively.

"I'm not going to hurt you, kid. My name is Levi, I'm a police officer. I just want to make sure you're okay. You were saying someone was going to kill you.. Can you talk to me about it? I can help you, kid." The man said, showing Eren his badge.

Eren swallowed hard. He was lost and alone and he had no idea what he was going to do.. He might as well talk to Levi.

"O-okay." Eren mumbled.

"Are you here alone?" Levi asked.

"Yeah."

"How did you get here?"

"I-I drove myself here."

"You're sixteen?"

"Yeah. Barely."

"Where's your car?"

Eren closed his eyes, shivering, panic taking over him again.

"I.. Someone stole it. I don't know where it is." He answered reluctantly, crossing his arms protectively against himself.

"Do you know the license plate?" Levi asked, and Eren shook his head. "Do you know someone who does?"

Eren inhaled sharply.

"I... No." He muttered. He really didn't want to wake up his dad for this.. And he was probably too drunk to remember, anyways.

"Okay.. Can you give me a description of what the car looks like, kid?" Levi questioned.

Eren did his best to describe it, and Levi typed on his phone while he talked.

"Thank you, kid. I sent your description to one of my coworkers, and he'll get people looking for it. In the meantime... Is it safe for you at home right now?" Levi asked, making Eren speechless for several seconds.

Finally, he shook his head a little.

"Do you need to go to the hospital, kid?" Levi offered.

"N-no, no, I can't afford that. It's fine." Eren said quickly. His father would kill him over the bill.. God, Eren was so screwed.

"Would you be comfortable with letting me drive you to my house? We could talk about your situation, I have a first aid kit, and you can stay the night if you need to." Levi suggested.

Eren gaped at him.

"What..!? You don't even know me! I could be, like.. A serial killer or.. Or something." Eren blurted.

Levi snorted.

"No offense, kid, but you don't really look like you could hurt a fly right now." He stated, and Eren couldn't really argue. "That wasn't an answer. Will you come with me or not?"

Eren blinked at him. "Uh.. I'll come with.. If that's okay."

"I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't okay. Come on." Levi said, offering Eren his hand. Eren took it, standing up with a wince. Levi examined his hand afterwards with furrowed eyebrows.

"Your hands are all scraped up.. I think you have gravel stuck in some of those scrapes. I'll disinfect that once we get to my house." Levi said. "Follow me."

Eren limped behind him, trying not to think about the man from earlier or his father.

Levi unlocked his car and Eren got in the passenger seat with a groan, pain shooting through him. He laid his head against the seat and breathed deeply, eyes squeezed shut, wincing for the thousandth time.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" Levi asked, sounding worried.

"I-I'm fine. Sorry." Eren said too quickly, and he knew that Levi could tell he was lying. He pulled his seatbelt on and laid his head back again.

Levi started driving, and Eren didn't pay attention to where they were going. He honestly didn't give a shit where they went, as long as his father wasn't there.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?"

"It's Eren."

"I won't interrogate you any more until we get to my house. But it's nice to meet you, Eren."

"You too, Levi."

After a few minutes, Eren spoke again, much quieter.

"Thank you."

\---

Suddenly, Eren was being shaken awake. He slowly forced his eyes open to see an unfamiliar car. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Eren croaked, his throat aching from his screaming earlier.

"Don't worry about it, kid. We're here now." Levi stated.

They got out of the car and went into Levi's house.. It was a pretty nice place. It was extremely clean and tidy.

"Do you live here on your own?" Eren questioned, his voice hoarse.

"Yes, I do. Now stop talking until I get you some water." Levi said, shutting Eren up.

"Here, sit down." Levi told him, bringing him to the living room. Eren slowly sat down on the couch, exhaling as the pain hit him again. "Are you hungry, Eren? I'll get you some food if you want any."

Eren shook his head, when in reality he hadn't eaten since 10:30 that morning.

Levi eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm making you food." He said stubbornly, then walked into another room.

Eren sat there and waited, doing his best to ignore the pain. Levi was back soon enough with a bowl of macaroni and a water bottle, handing both of them to Eren, who thanked him several times.

Levi sat down on the other side of the couch, so that he was close to Eren but far enough to give him space.

"Eren, how did you get that black eye?" Levi asked after a few minutes, making Eren tense up. He quickly swallowed his bite of food and looked up at Levi.

"I..." He began, and didn't know what to say afterwards. His dad would deserve it if he went to jail, but then Eren would have to go live with strangers.. And the thought of telling someone about the abuse was terrifying. "I got in a fight." Eren mumbled, taking another bite of food.

"Uh-huh." Levi sounded very skeptical. "And the person you got in a fight with is the one who stole your car?"

Eren nodded. Technically, he wasn't lying. He got in a bit of a fight with his rapist..

Thinking the word _rapist_ made Eren feel so disgusting. That couldn't be real.. There's no way that happened to him.

"Eren? You still with me?"

"Yeah, sorry. Got distracted."

"Who do you think is going to kill you?"

Eren set the bowl down and closed his eyes, trying to push down his fear.

He didn't respond.

"Eren, I really do want to help you. But I can't do anything unless you answer me honestly." Levi told him.

"I know, I just... I don't.."

"It's okay, Eren. Finish your food and let me look at your wounds.. You just think about what you want to tell me, okay, kid?"

Eren nodded. "Okay."

He ate the rest of the macaroni and drank the water bottle. Levi put those away in the kitchen and came back in with a first aid kit.

"Here, give me your hands." Levi said, sitting on the ground in front of Eren, who obeyed him.

It took Levi awhile to get all the specks of gravel out of Eren's skin and clean out the scrapes. It stung, but Eren had been through much, much worse that night. Levi put bandages on him, then looked him over for other wounds. He reached up and pushed Eren's hair behind his ear, making him wince in pain.

"What happened to your head there?" Levi questioned.

"Uh.. The guy I... fought with slammed it against a wall." Eren answered.

"Yeah.. You've got a nasty bruise forming there." Levi stated. "You're just gonna have to wait for that to heal."

He looked down at Eren's mouth.

"Jesus fuck, what happened to your lip?" Levi exclaimed.

"Is it bad?"

"A bit.. It's swollen. Hold on."

Levi grabbed a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and dipped a q-tip inside, wiping Eren's lip with it. Eren hissed at the stinging feeling, and Levi rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a baby." He muttered. "I'll get some ice for the swelling."

Levi went into the kitchen and came back with an ice pack, handing it to Eren.

"Do you have injuries anywhere else?" Levi questioned.

Eren averted his gaze. He had the hickey on his neck, the nail marks on his hips, the scrapes on his knees, the numerous bruises from his dad, and his ass was probably torn to hell.

Eren shook his head, holding the ice pack up to his lip.

"No. That's all."

"Eren, I'm a police officer. I can tell when you're lying."

Eren sighed.

"There's nothing more for you to do, Levi. It's just bruises."

"Alright, fine, kid. Can you talk to me about earlier?"

Eren hesitated. He really had no idea what to say.. He didn't know what would happen if he confessed about his dad, and he was way too humiliated to mention the man from earlier. Eren shouldn't even be there.. His dad would kill him if he told anyone.

_Fuck, he's going to kill me anyways, his wallet is gone!_

"The guy I got in a fight with earlier.. He.. He stole my phone. And my wallet. Well, my dad's wallet. It has his credit card and his driver's license and everything.." Eren blurted.

"Do you know your dad's number?" Levi questioned, and Eren couldn't hide the fear that shot through his expression.

"NO! I mean.. I do, but.. I can't call him now, he's.. he's.... asleep. He's a really deep sleeper." Eren lied horrifically, cringing at his own words.

Levi watched him thoughtfully.

"Is your father the one you said was going to kill you, Eren?" He questioned, making Eren exhale.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his aching temples.

"Do you have any pain medicine?" Eren mumbled, changing the subject.

"...Yeah, I do. I'll get some for you, hold on." Levi replied.

He disappeared for a few minutes, giving Eren time to collect himself. He didn't know what to do. God, he was so dead.. Once he got home, his father would beat him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. Hopefully, that would be the worst of it.

Levi came back in, handing Eren two pills and a bottle of water. He swallowed them easily and avoided Levi's searching gaze.

"Eren, really, you need to talk to me. I can help you. I can get you out of a dangerous situation if you want me to.. But I can't do anything unless you talk to me." Levi pressed.

Eren took another sip of water, looking at the floor.

"What would you do?" Eren asked, locking eyes with Levi.

"In a case of suspected child abuse? If you told me that's what's going on, I would need to contact child services. They'd have to interview you with me or another police officer in the room, and then interview the abuser with you in the room. Then, they'd decide whether or not to try the abuser at court. If they decided not to try the abuser at court or the abuser wasn't found guilty, they would set the abuser up to meet a social worker that could help them. Just letting you know, in abuse cases, the victim is almost always called as a witness. If the abuser is found guilty, he or she would have to serve quite a bit of time. Possibly a lifetime. You would either stay with another relative or be put into foster care." Levi explained, and silence fell between them.

"If you told me anything, I wouldn't act without discussing it with you first. You would know what's going on every step of the way." Levi added.

Eren swallowed. "Who said anything about.. Child abuse?" He asked softly.

"I did. It's just an assumption.. I'm sorry if I was wrong." Levi replied.

There were a few more minutes of silence while Eren considered everything. He really didn't know if he'd be able to handle another beating from his dad. It was too much.. He couldn't do it anymore. Maybe it was because it was late at night, maybe it was because of what happened earlier... But Eren felt vulnerable and open and he knew he had to do something.

"My dad." Eren forced out, his throat constricting. "You were right. He's the one.. I'm afraid is going to kill me."

He looked down at his lap, feeling extremely nervous, terrified he was doing the wrong thing.

"That might just be an exaggeration, but.. he's... scary when he's mad." Eren stated. "If he knew I lost his car and his wallet, a beating is the least I would get."

"Thank you for telling me, kid." Levi said quietly. "That black eye.. Is that from him?"

Eren nodded ever so slightly.

"Last night. He got pissed at me because I look like my mom." Eren answered.

"Your mom?" Levi pushed.

"Oh... Yeah. She's dead. He hates being reminded of it. That's why he drinks so much. That's why this happens." Eren stated, pointing to his bruised eye. It hurt so badly to say that his mother was gone.. It made her death even more real.

"I'm really sorry, kid. When did she die?" Levi wondered.

"A few months ago."

"Fuck, that's awful."

More silence.

"Did you really get in a fight?" Levi asked.

"Yeah." Eren said. He couldn't make himself confess about the rape.. it was too recent, too raw- he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"It's late.. How about we go to sleep and talk about what to do in the morning? The car might be found by then." Levi suggested.

Eren nodded in agreement.

"Can I shower first? Please?" He asked, suddenly remembering the cum and blood still in his ass.

"Yeah, of course, kid. Let me try to find some clothes for you first." Levi replied, disappear to find the clothes. He came back after a few minutes, and led Eren to the bathroom attached to his bedroom.

"You turn the knob right for hot, left for cold. I'll just set your clothes on the counter. There's an extra toothbrush and toothpaste in one of those drawers. And I'll wash the clothes you're wearing now in the morning. You can sleep in my room, and if you need anything, I'll be on the couch. I think you're all set." Levi said.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? No, Levi, let me sleep on the couch, this is your hou-" He protested, but Levi interrupted him.

"No, kid, you're sleeping on the bed. If you try to sleep on the couch, I'll just go on the floor. You're my guest, okay?"

Eren sighed. "Okay.. Fine."

"Good. I'll give you some privacy now.. Yell if you need anything, alright, kid?"

Eren nodded. Levi gave him a tiny smile before leaving him alone. Eren turned towards the shower and noticed the mirror.. He cringed at his horrific reflection. His hair was wild and tangled, he had a huge lump of a purple bruise on his head, his black eye was still swollen and ugly, his lip gash was twice as big as the last time he saw it, and his eyes looked dead. His clothes had bloodstains and were gray from the gravel. Eren pulled off his shirt to reveal even worse shit. He still had various colored bruises across his torso from his dad.. And he could see the hickey on his neck. It was purple and had dried blood on it. Eren could clearly see the man's bite mark. When he pulled his pants down slightly, he could see fingerprint-shaped bruises on his hips, with bloody scratches from the man's nails. Eren very slowly pulled off his pants and underwear, doing his best to ignore the cum and bloodstains.

He turned the shower water on and stepped in once it was hot. It felt good to be underneath the water.. The first thing Eren did was attempt to clean himself of all the dried blood and cum, feeling absolutely filthy with it still on his skin. He felt a bit better afterwards.. But he was still so dirty and disgusting. Eren scrubbed himself more violently than he needed to, desperate to clean any spot the man might've touched. He washed his body three times, scrubbing with scalding water until his skin turned pink. He washed his hair twice, and he was finally done. He felt cleaner once he got out.. He felt even worse about the rape, though, since he was thinking about it more. It hurt like hell to move at all. The pain medicine dulled it somewhat, but each step reminded Eren of what happened to him.

He changed into the clothes Levi had laid out for him. He put on boxers, sweatpants, and a large hoodie. The clothes were comfortable and fit him pretty well. Eren guessed that Levi had never worn them.. They were probably too big on him. Eren brushed his teeth and attempted to tame his hair, but gave up on it quickly. He walked into the bedroom, sitting down on Levi's bed. Eren sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, his head laid back, his mind wandering. Again, the rape flashed in Eren's mind. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. God, it had hurt so badly.. Eren honestly wished that man had killed him instead. A sudden thought appeared in Eren's mind that made shock and devastation shoot through him.

Eren was a virgin before that man violated him. His first time was behind a grocery store with a stranger who was god knows how old.. And Eren hadn't even seen his face. He had his virginity stolen from him by some awful man. Eren didn't know if he'd ever be able to have sex in his life. He'd probably be too fucking traumatized.

That man had destroyed him, hadn't he? Eren had already been through his mother's death, and several beatings from his abusive, alcoholic, neglectful father.. The rape just pushed him over the edge. Eren was absolutely shattered. Dirty. Used. Disgusting.

Eren covered his mouth to muffle the sobs that suddenly poured out of him. His body shook violently and tears streamed down his face. He was fucking _broken_. And now he was going to end up at some foster home, get kicked out at 18, and starve to death on the side of the street because he was too worthless to do anything. Eren fucking hated himself for being so useless. He hated his father for hurting him. He hated his rapist for breaking him. He hated his mother for leaving him. He hated his friends for being unable to save him. Everything was so fucked up, and Eren didn't know if he'd ever be happy again. He sobbed for a few more minutes, unable to breathe, every bit of him aching as he tried to keep quiet.

Then he was interrupted.

Levi opened the door and walked in before Eren could prepare himself.

"Hey, Eren, I almost forgot these extra blanke--" Levi began, going still and silent at the sight of Eren sobbing on the bed.

Eren wiped off his tears as fast as he could, sniffling and trying to stop shaking.

"Hey, Eren, what's wrong? Do you wanna talk?" Levi offered, walking over to Eren and sitting near him on the edge of the bed. Eren tried to smile, but it was too strained.

"I-I'm f-f-fine." Eren said very unconvincingly, his voice cracking.

"Is this about your dad? I promise you I'll keep you safe from him." Levi said, looking at Eren with genuine worry in his eyes.

Eren couldn't control the sob that ripped through his body at that. He covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. Eren didn't deserve to be looked at with that much care. He was so...

_Tainted._

Eren shook his head vigorously. "N-not.. My d-dad." He breathed.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked softly.

Eren let go of his face, desperately gasping in air.

"I-it's nothing, L-Levi. I-I'm alri-" Eren tried to lie, but his voice tapered off into a sob. He covered his face and hung his head, his body wracking with sobs.

"Shhh.. Come here, Eren, it's okay." Levi said gently.

Before Eren knew it, Levi had his arms wrapped around his waist, hugging the broken boy. Levi was so warm and comforting against Eren.. His embrace was gentle and kind, and that just made Eren sob harder. He let go of his face and held tightly onto Levi's back, crying hard into his shoulder.

"I-I'm.. S-sorry.. I'm s-sorry.. I'm s-so sorry..." Eren cried, his voice weak and desperate.

"It's okay, Eren, shhh.. Just let it out, kid." Levi murmured, his voice soothing as he rubbed Eren's back. Eren couldn't stop sobbing. He kept thinking about the man's nails on his hips, the man thrusting roughly inside him, feeling like the man was tearing him apart. Eren felt so fucking filthy.

He cried for a long time. He wailed until he didn't have the strength to continue.. Until he was so weak that he just laid limply against Levi.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry." Eren mumbled.

"It's okay, kid.. It's okay. Just lay down, alright? I'll go get you some water." Levi stated, and moved to leave.

Eren immediately clutched onto his arm, his exhausted, delirious self full of irrational desperation.

"Please, please don't leave me.. He'll come back.. That man will come back, Levi, I don't want him to hurt me again.."

"What man, Eren?" Levi asked, sitting back down.

"I don't know, Levi, the man... He hurt me." Eren muttered. "I don't want him to come back."

"Is he the one you got in a fight with?" Levi questioned. Eren laid down underneath the covers.

"We didn't fight." Eren mumbled.

"What did the man do, kid?"

Eren closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Eren, please, what happened to you?"

Eren shook his head again.

Levi sighed.

"Okay, kid, I won't push it. You want me to stay here with you until you fall asleep?"

"Please."

"I'll sit here and make sure he doesn't hurt you again, okay, kid?"

"Okay." Eren mumbled sleepily. "Thank you."

He felt a lot safer with Levi in the room.. He was a cop. He could protect Eren.. He could make sure that man wouldn't rape him again.

Eren fell asleep within minutes.


End file.
